


An End to the Night

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Season 3 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A step away from the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End to the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after the Season 4 episode "Stormfront", following Jonathan's safe return to _Enterprise_ and the correction of the timelines. He and Malcolm have an established relationship, and this is Jon's voice.

 

There’s a moment between wakefulness and sleep when disparate thoughts juxtapose themselves in my mind. I should be content – we’re in orbit around an intact, beautiful Earth, I’m in my own bed holding Malcolm close. But I can’t let go of the Expanse. 

“What are you most looking forward to when we’re back on Earth?” He’s been so still, I was sure he’d fallen asleep, so his question catches me by surprise.

“Dawn. A new day… a new light.” 

Malcolm tightens his arm around my chest, burrowing against my shoulder. 

I know I don’t need to explain my thoughts to him. It’s more for myself, trying to begin to come to terms with all I’ve seen and done. All of the losses, the deaths, the choices I would never had made if there had _been_ any choice.

“For so many months, we’ve been one step away from nightfall – for ourselves, for Earth… and even for the Xindi. One step, or one misstep, would tip the balance forever.”

There’s an understanding, a tacit acceptance, in Malcolm’s voice that makes me believe for a moment that a sunrise really will catalyze the healing. 

“I’ll be there with you, Jonathan… dawn, twilight… always.”

 


End file.
